


Kissing Santa Claus

by Erebeus



Series: 25 Days of Drarry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Early Bird 25 Days of Harry and Draco 2020, Fluff, I think this qualifies as a kidfic, M/M, Santa Claus - Freeform, Teddy Lupin - Freeform, Teddy is a Good cousin, hint of feeding kids sugar at midnight LMAO what a nightmare, parenting, tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erebeus/pseuds/Erebeus
Summary: Scorpius sees Papa kissing Santa Claus. He’s not pleased.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 25 Days of Drarry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035060
Comments: 15
Kudos: 138
Collections: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2020





	Kissing Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I guess I’m doing 25 days this year 😊 (or at least trying). I’m planning to post a mix of oneshots and short fics over the next 25 days, both here and on my [tumblr](https://erebeus-roxy.tumblr.com/) all based off the picture prompts from the early bird challenge for 25 Days of Draco and Harry. They'll all be put in this series, if you want to follow along😊. Hope you have fun!!  
> Thanks so much to [Orange_Coyote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Coyote) for looking this over for me! <3  
> And here's the prompt for this fic:

Harry tugs morosely at the zipper on the big red suit, but it won’t budge. 

“What is this? Put on a bit of pudge, have we?” his husband crows, coming up behind him to poke at his belly. Harry slaps Draco’s hands away.

“It’s not my fault you insist on making those delicious treacle tarts each week!” he protests. Draco grins and rests his crossed arms on Harry’s shoulder. Harry frowns at their reflection in the mirror. “This is unfair. Why don’t you gain any weight? It’s always me!”

Draco strikes a pose in the mirror. “Malfoys don’t get fat,” he says in his snottiest Lucius voice. 

Harry pouts. “I’m also a Malfoy. Technically.”

Draco makes a face. “Unfortunately.”

“Oh fuck the hell off,” Harry grumbles, then shoves Draco who bursts into giggles. Harry gives up and spells his suit larger. Then he shrugs on his Santa coat, tightens up the belt and puts on his hat. Draco comes back to wrap his arms around Harry from behind.

“You look very handsome,” he murmurs, looking appreciatively at Harry in the mirror.

“You really think so?” Harry asks, suddenly unsure. He _had_ put on more weight than he’d thought this year, and there were those wrinkles starting to show up between his brows, and his muscles were getting less defined and… 

Draco turns Harry around and catches Harry’s hands against his chest. “I always do, darling,” he whispers, bringing their hands up to kiss Harry’s palms. “You know I do.” Harry feels his cheeks warm slightly and buries his face in his husband’s shoulder. Draco whispering in that voice, complimenting him… it never gets old. “Here let me,” his husband chuckles, and pulls Harry’s face away gently to spell his beard white. “There you go; all done.” He cards through it and Harry leans into Draco’s touch, his eyes fluttering closed.

“We should get going now,” Harry says after a minute. “Don’t want Scorpius or Teddy to throw tantrums if they wake and their gifts aren’t under the tree, do we?”

Draco makes a face, remembering the last time they forgot to put gifts from Santa Claus under the tree. “No, we do not,” he agrees, grabbing the camera from the shelf. Harry takes a deep breath and heaves up a big shiny bag that Draco insisted he carry for pictures. 

Together, they silently creep downstairs to the big Christmas tree in the sitting room. The red and green lights shine prettily in the dark as Harry drops the bag on the ground with a thunk. “No, wait!” Draco says. “Pull that back up! I need to get a photo of you with the bag.” Harry obliges and twists this way and that way as Draco directs him while clicking away on his camera. “Now hold it in front of you. And stand like this...yes, just like that. Don’t move!” Harry groans but does as his husband asks. “Now bend over.” Harry drops the bag and straightens up.

“Okay, now you just want a picture of my arse,” he says. His husband sticks his tongue out, making a 'bend over' motion with his finger. “Oh come on,” Harry groans quietly. “You have enough pictures of me holding this stupid bag. Is there no way to satisfy you?”

Draco taps his index finger against his cheek. “Hmmm… let’s see…” Then he glances up mischievously and drops his voice. “I think I could be bought, for a fair price of course.”

Harry huffs out a laugh and steps closer to Draco. “Would this price perchance be a kiss?” Draco winks. “Come here, you incorrigible man,” he murmurs and kisses Draco, once, twice, thrice, four times. “That enough for you?”

Draco’s gaze is soft, and he hums quietly. “One more?” he implores. Harry gives him two more, and he feels Draco’s lips tug into a bigger smile under his own.

Suddenly, something crashes down the stairs. Harry starts. _Oh Merlin_ , _what if it was one of the kids?_ Both Harry and Draco rush over to the stairs. There’s glass shards and water scattered across the floor and the lowest step, and five steps above stands Scorpius looking rattled and scared. Harry immediately vanishes the glass and dries the floor as Draco goes to gather Scorpius into his arms. Only, as soon as Draco reaches for their child, he flinches back and falls onto his little butt on the step behind him. 

Alarmed, Draco gently asks, “Scorp darling? What’s wrong?” Scorpius rapidly shakes his head, his eyes filling with tears. “Is it the glass? You know that’s alright baby, it’s all fixed, see?” Scorpius shakes his head harder and scoots back from Draco again.

“Papa,” the child chokes out. “You… you kissed Santa Claus!” Both Harry and Draco still. _Oh._

“Darling, it’s not like that at all!” Draco tries to interject, but Scorpius won’t listen.

Instead he slaps his hands against the floor and wails, “You’re not supposed to kiss Santa Claus!” _Oh no_. “You’re supposed to kiss DADDY!”

“I’m sorry, dear,” Draco tries again. “I promise I wasn’t…”

“YOU CHEATED ON DADDY!!” Scorpius screams and then bursts into sobs. _Dear Merlin_. Harry quickly tries to step out of his Santa suit and reach out to Scorpius too. But Scorpius twists away from him. “I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU BOTH!”

“Hey, hey! Look, it’s me, Scorp!” Harry reassures, but Scorpius wants none of it. He screams and screams.

“He still thinks you’re Santa, you tosser,” Draco hisses, trying his best to grab hold of their child before he falls down the stairs. “Change back and fix this!” 

“What do you mean change back?” Harry hisses back. “I already took off the Santa costume!”

“Your beard!! Merlin!” Draco exclaims after chancing a look back at him. _Oh_. “Do you want to scar our child with an image of half naked Santa?!” Harry charms his beard back to normal. 

“Hey look, Scorp, it’s me!” he cajoles again. Scorpius sees Harry and throws himself into his Daddy’s arms.

“DADDY!” he sobs. “DADDY!” Harry shushes him as Draco hangs back helplessly. “Daddy! I came down for water and then Papa was here with Santa Claus and then he kissed Santa Claus, but Santa Claus wasn’t YOU,” Scorpius chokes out before bursting into sobs. “I TRUSTED PAPA!”

“Oh hey, darling,” Harry tries, running a hand down Scorpius’ back. “It’s okay. It’s all okay. Hey, here, shush, my love. I know, I know, I’m so sorry Papa upset you. That was unfair of him. But see, Papa _was_ kissing me, not someone else.”

Scorpius calms enough to pull his face off from Harry’s chest and look at him. “He was?”

Harry smiles and nods. “Wait, I’ll show you, look,” he says and waves his wand, changing his beard to white and back to black again. “See? I _was_ Santa Claus.”

Scorpius’ sobs trail off into hiccups and he sticks his fingers in his mouth. There is a moment of almost silence. Then with wide eyes and a trembling voice, Scorpius whispers around his fingers, “Santa isn’t real?” 

All the hairs along Harry’s arm rise in parental foreboding. He laughs weakly, shooting Draco an alarmed look. “I didn’t say that…”

Suddenly, even bigger tears well in Scorpius’ eyes and he wails louder than ever. “NO SANTA CLAUS!” he screams, thrashing about in Harry’s grasp. “DADDY SAYS NO SANTA CLAUS!” 

Both Harry and Draco helplessly try to shush and distract Scorpius, but the little child only twists out of his Daddy’s grasp and screams louder. “DADDY DESTROYED SANTA CLAUS!!!!” Harry’s head starts to hurt.

A voice pipes in from behind them. “What’s wrong?” Then Teddy’s red and green head pops into view. 

Scorpius immediately stops screaming, and Harry has to tamp down a burst of jealousy. “Daddy destroyed Santa Claus,” Scorpius complains. 

Teddy nods wisely and gives both Harry and Draco a side-eye. “Oh yes, he has the tendency to do that,” he says, and Harry feels like an absolute heel. _What the hell_.

“And Papa too,” Scopius adds helpfully, his hiccupping sobs petering out.

Teddy makes a face and puts his arm around Scorpius and leans in. “They’re Meanies, aren’t they?” he whispers to his cousin. Scorpius nods. “It’s okay. We don’t need them anyways,” Teddy declares, sticking his nose in the air. “Come, cousin Teddy will get you candy.” 

Scorpius’ fingers slip out of his mouth, his eyes wide and wet, and he asks, “Candy?”

Teddy smiles at the child and confirms, “Lots of candy. Even,” he dramatically lowers his voice but Harry can still hear him, “candy Papa and Daddy don’t know about.”

“Hey!” protests Draco in the background, but Harry slaps his hand over Draco’s mouth. Teddy is stopping Scorpius’ tantrum; his husband can keep his fucking mouth shut. Harry needs some goddamn peace.

Scorpius hesitates and then grabs Teddy's hand, letting himself be led upstairs to Teddy’s room. Distantly, Harry hears the faint crackling of candy wrappers. He looks forlornly at the bag and his discarded suit and sits down heavily next to his husband under the Christmas tree.

“Well,” Draco says at last. “At least we won’t have to buy Scorpius two sets of presents next year.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I totally was not Scorpius when I was a kid pfffft.  
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are seen and immensely loved. Come say hi to me at my [tumblr](https://erebeus-roxy.tumblr.com/)! <3


End file.
